


Takin' Care of Business

by Emony



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chuck (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evils of everyday life, or how Buffy ends up at the Buy More.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takin' Care of Business

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 02 August 2009

Buffy Summers ~~wi-~~ w-worded she was anywhere other than where she was at this particular moment. She would have even taken being stuck on baby sitting duty for the mini-slayers whilst they were on a post Twilight high. And how wrong is it that _vampire_ slayers, even teenage fangirl ones, think Edward Cullen is the most awesome-est 'person' ever who should 'totally-ditch-that-Bella-skank-for-me'. Even that. Over this. A Buy More.

Willow had refused to buy her any more cell phones. It wasn't like it was her fault demons kept landing on them. And no, it wasn't her fault that she kept getting into fights whilst her damn cell wasn't in a pocket. After Willow had refused to buy her any more she'd guilted Andrew into fixing them for her - that had worked for a few months until he'd been broken by the resolve face.

So, here she was, in a Buy More. Everything that was wrong with shopping was in this place, the only thing worse was the Large Mart over the way.

She heaved a sigh and made her way to the Nerd Herd desk. With her luck she'd get the perviest nerd in the place who'd drool rather than fix her phone, which was only a little broken - it had lost all her contacts after she'd used it as a last ditch diversion tactic against a Slafeld demon.

The guy behind the desk seemed to be having some sort of nerd-gasm.

"Bartowski!" A gruff, familiar, sounding voice behind her shouted.

Deskguy shook himself out of whatever and looked at her nervously,

"Hi! How can the Nerd Herd help you today?"

She put her phone on the desk as she turned around slowly,

"It's not working right," she muttered as she put face to voice and wondered what the hell Casey was doing in a Buy More of all places.

"Oh," the guy squeaked, then coughed.

"Summers."

"Casey."

Their staring contest was broken by the no longer squeaking Nerd, "Fixed."

She turned back to him, bright smile on her face,

"Really? Awesome! Maybe I'll see you around."

As she turned and headed for the exit she heard Casey talking to Bartowski,

"I wouldn't kid, she's scarier than Walker."


End file.
